


Cover for we've got this figured out

by firedoor



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedoor/pseuds/firedoor
Summary: A cover for we've got this figured out.





	Cover for we've got this figured out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LottieAnna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we've got this figured out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867749) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



> A very late birthday gift for my friend Lotts.


End file.
